fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:A, Mori/This is based off of that one chapter from Dr. Sand
"Meheheheh...!" Kuipter and his brother were spiraling around in the air, their energies mingling upon each other, appearing as some sort of orange flame. Their forms became damaged by the force of one another... but Kuipter's energy proved dominant. Revelian was rocketed outwards from the auric pyro, and landed onto the ground. Kuipter's energy faded for a moment. His eye gave a confident gleam, and the dark yellow energy around him began to dissipate. He'd gotten the upper hand on his older brother now. But the dark matter smiled too quickly following his victory. There was a sudden flash of white, and Kuipter thought then that the image of an angel had appeared before him. Though, too late, Kuipter realized what he was seeing, as the wings of this angel flapped forth to reveal the being inside it: Zachary. The dragon held his sword high above his head, and then quickly brought it down onto Kuipter's own. The dark matter was sent spiraling down to the ground at high speed. The two dark matters were left only with the sound of their panting and the flapping of the dragon's feathery white wings for a moment. They were all tired and weakened at this point, but Zachary, though he certainly was not the strongest among them had been fortunate enough to not receive most of the blows delivered; Kuipter himself had received a beating from both Revelian and Zachary, and Revelian had taken damage from the Nightmares before, along with having been the focus of Kuipter's attacks. Zachary landed on the ground, with his wings making a loud noise with the wind. For a moment, all things seemed silent. The breathing had quieted, and the room was clear. Only the subtle sounds of lighting striking the surface of the dark star could be heard now. Zachary took nearly silent footsteps towards Kuipter, drawing his blade. He pointed the sword at Kuipter, who looked up at it in a bit of surprise. He almost appeared like a deer in headlights. "I... I finally get it now..." Zachary spoke, bringing even more surprise to Kuipter's expressive eye. "It was you, wasn't it? You were the one that... killed my father... weren't you?" Kuipter's eye portrayed some shock, before showing some hint of a smirk. Revelian felt his heart sink for a moment. Kuipter laughed his evil laugh... "Shut up...!" Demanded the dragon, before he smacked Kuipter with the edge of his blade. "So it's true, isn't it... All those years ago, when the dark matters first invaded Ludus... you were there... it really was you. I... I get it now... that's why you said you'd taken such an interest in me back then." He had been referring to some time back when Zachary was present in Kuipter's labs. "You knew you did it all along... and now... I have you here. I... I can avenge my father..." As Zachary spoke, he looked at his blade as if it were an anomalous miracle. He never before believed that it could be done--that his father's murderer could be brought to the cold justice that he deserved. Kuipter lay on the ground now, and he was still laughing to himself. "... what the hell are you laughing at?" "Oh, dear Zachary... You really believe that I murdered your father all those years ago? How long did my family say it was, again... seven hundred twenty-three years ago, right...? That's when I led the conquest of Ludus? That's when I killed him, you say?" Kuipter questioned, maintaining his attitude of a higher position of knowledge over his opponent. "Of course I do..." "Zachary... I'm only six hundred and eighty-nine years old... Heheh... I wasn't even born yet, when the conquests of Ludus occurred..." Zachary's eyes widened as he stared at Kuipter, his blade still drawn. "I've only heard about it from those in my family who were alive when it happened... Lord Zeronius, Mura, and... Revelian." Kuipter let out a sinister laugh that seemed to fill the whole room, and echoed upon itself. "Yes, Revelian was... definitely old enough to engage in the conquests of Ludus at the time." Zachary felt a chill travel up his spine, fill his heart, and make its way all throughout his body. "Wh... what are you saying...?" "Heheheh... Dear Zachary, I didn't murder your father. I couldn't have done it. No, instead, it was the friend that you've trusted for oh so long... My older brother, Revelian Zeronius." Kuipter pointed over at Revelian. Zachary gawked at Kuipter for a moment, in disbelief. But then, he looked back at Revelian. Zachary found himself in even more surprise as Revelian was looking at the ground. He was not in pain, but, rather, he was in shame. "Revelian... N-no, it can't be... There's no way it was him...!" Even as he spoke, Zachary felt in the pit of his stomach the feeling of denial that carried with his words. "I remember how he and Mura boasted of Revelian's efforts during the conquest of Ludus..." Kuipter continued. "How Revelian stood over the corpse of the dragonkin king... how the king--Alex Isles, right?-- had put forth a valiant effort, all in vain, to be stabbed through the heart with Revelian's sword... and how he threw the king's only son to the ground when he tried to avenge his poor father... Are you telling me you can't remember any of that, dear boy?" Zachary did remember; the horrors of that day had plagued his nightmares ever since, resulting in sleepless night after sleepless night. The being that had killed his father loomed above the corpse of the familiar figure, now rendered lifeless. Zachary remembered the figure featured with a single circular eye which held about it an ominous and icy glow. He remembered the being standing tall, several heads taller than the young Zachary, to an imposing extent. Zachary remembered his dark and empty form cloaked in military garments, stained with only a single mark of blood from Zachary's father. Zachary remembered the figure's piercing eye above all things. "... You do remember, don't you? Don't you see who it really is...?" Zachary looked back at Revelian once more. "Revelian..." Zachary weekly managed to call out to his companion, in but a hoarse and soft voice. Revelian looked up at him now, his eye staring directly through Zachary. Zachary looked on in horror, as a sudden realization came to him. Revelian's eye was the very same glowing circle that haunted his dreams time and time again; the very same eye of the being that had stood over his father's lifeless form. "N-no... Revelian..." Zachary felt hopeless and pallid, as if the very life were drained from his being in that moment. "S-say something... This... can't..." Revelian saw Zachary's look of horror in facing him, and he once again felt the pain of being a monster. It was the same feeling he had received when he was faced by Thristel-Immo or his older brother whenever he was marked with the acts of his conquest days. "Zach... I... I'm sorry..." He knew it was the truth. He had been trying to avoid it all along; trying to make amends in whatever way he could, though hiding behind a veil of secrecy, in fear of the horror that Zachary would show him if he knew the truth. If he knew that he was a monster. "Revelian... No..." Zachary's voice was now but the plea of a fearful child. Revelian once again faced the ground, not wanting to feel the shame of a monster. "That's right... it was him all along. The very person you and your whole planet naively trust with your lives today is the same being that enslaved the population of your planet long ago... The same being that led to the downfall of your kingdom." Kuipter's words had Zachary thinking of all that he and Revelian had been through... :Zachary is at the mercy of a rogue monster. All of a sudden, Revelian appears, and kicks it away from him. The dark matter faces him again, asking, "Are you alright, Zach?" :Zachary loses his footing near a precarious edge. He begins to fall and yell out, and then wildly flaps his wings. Revelian then flies quickly, knocking him off balance a bit, but picking him up in his arms. "H-hey! Rev, I could've just flown back by myself, you know!" Revelian looked a bit flushed, and apologized, before dropping him back on safe land. :Zachary is sitting in his cage, trapped there by Kuipter. Suddenly, a door opens, leaking light into the room of darkness. Zachary turns and sees Revelian standing in the doorway. "Zach?!" "Rev?" "Are you OK?!" The two manage a bit of conversation, before Revelian's image then disappears. Zachary remembers all the times that Revelian had shown care for him, evident not only by his actions, but by the worry in his eye... But now, all the memories he had of Revelian having that look in his eye had gone. Now, the only thing Zachary could remember when Revelian faced him was the icy eye of his father's killer, plastered upon Revelian's face. "Oh, the irony of it all must be sickening, is it not? Ahahahah!!" Kuipter let out a dry, rusty laugh. He then coughed up some blood. It left a fuchsia pile of liquid lying on the ground in front of him. "... Oh, and what was it that you were going on about just then? That you now have the chance to avenge your father's killer?" Zachary looked at his blade. It glinted with light, even within the obscurity within the core of the dark star. "Well, you were right about that... There he is, your father's murderer, weak, disabled by his own shame, and vulnerable." Kuipter's eye gleamed. "You finally have your chance... so, go on. Kill Revelian, and avenge the death of your poor father." Revelian once again bowed his head, and closed his eye. He'd realized that nothing he'd done before had been with sincerity. All the rehabilitating of the monsters, all the work he'd put forth to have them made to serve as tame companions... He saw now that it had all been a vain attempt by him to try and avoid the inevitable. A monster couldn't be changed or reformed. Its evil would always follow it, and the only way to be rid of the evil was to put the monster down. He knew that the same could be said with him, and he could not avoid the fate of a monster such as himself. "Revelian..." Zachary sounded as if he were on the verge of tears, but he shook his head, and dried them. He slowly drew his blade, and held it above his head. Revelian merely waited for his fate to be brought upon him. "I... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Revelian heard the slicing sound of Zachary's sword piercing dark matter flesh. "GAH!!" Revelian immediately opened his eye and jerked his head upwards. Zachary had his sword running through Kuipter's shoulder. "I'm sorry, dad... But I won't be avenging you..." Zachary then pulled his sword back, and sliced Kuipter in the arm once more. "Not today, and not ever!!" "You... You fool...!" Kuipter seemed to gasp for breath, as a dark green electric current traveled throughout his body. "He... He's the one who killed your father! The one who laid siege to your planet and kingdom! The one who destroyed your life!" "You don't even know..." Zachary's eyes seemed to be obscured by darkness. "How many times he's saved this planet... how many people he's saved... how many lives he's changed for the better!" Zachary glared at Kuipter with a brilliant fury. "How the hell can I possibly weigh my life against all the lives that he's saved?!" Zachary pulled his sword out again, and held it behind his head. Revelian merely gazed at his companion, in pure shock. "You know... I could see it in his eyes. The man who killed my father was a monster..." Zachary's sword began to glow with a white light. "And I know Revelian. He's no monster! He's a hero!!" Zachary's blade of light pierced Kuipter just below his chest. "GGAHHAH!!" Kuipter cried out in agony, and blood shot out from his wound. After impact, the light seemed to dissipate. And now, currents of electricity and light, in reds, greens, and yellows, streamed and traveled across Kuipter's body, in a more constant and erratic fashion. Revelian could only stare at Zachary, with a dumbfounded expression crossing his face. Along with Revelian's shame, Zachary's visions of Revelian with the eye of his father's killer had dissipated. It was as if a spell had been broken. Kuipter's form then seemed to melt, turning into a black ooze of mass. The mass let out sparks of dark reds and dark greens and dark yellows, but it began to sink into the ground below it. And, for a time, the room was silent. Zachary turned around to his companion, who was still knelled over gawking at him. Zachary seemed to slowly walk towards Revelian, and extended a hand. Revelian managed to stop gawking for a moment and looked at his hand, grabbing it, as he was helped up. Revelian was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. Zachary was the same, only letting out a sigh. Revelian finally found the courage to speak. "You... spared me..." Revelian stated something that he truly didn't believe was real, as if he were asking Zachary for reassurance that this was what actually happened. "Revelian... I know you must've been a monster before... But I run a business that gives monsters everywhere a chance to find a home and be loved instead of feeling hated and alone." Zachary patted Revelian on the back in an odd motion. Revelian leaned forward a bit after the impact. "Don't worry about it. You're one of us, beast." Zachary gave a shy smile, and an awkward laugh. Revelian had to strain himself to keep from collapsing in front of Zachary. "Thank you..." " " A mechanical yet oddly familiar voice then filled the room. Revelian and Zachary looked around aimlessly, trying to find a source of the voice; but it sounded like it was coming from every surface of the room. The mechanical voice seemed to cackle loudly, hurting Zachary's ears. " " The floor suddenly gave out underneath the two unexpectedly. The two fell a short distance, and landed in a large room. The room appeared spherical in nature, and the surfaces of the sphere appeared to have white energy coursing through it like electric currents. In the center of this sphere was a black core, through which no white energy traveled through. They were in the presence of the very heart of the dark star. From the surfaces of the spherical room they were in, a black mist drew out from the walls in many locations, combining with parts of it and marking rays of vapor. The vapor spiraled around the black core in the center of the room, spiraling into it. The core suddenly shone with light, becoming translucent. In one end, the core appeared to shine a dark red, and, on the other end, it appeared to shine with a dark green. In the center, the red and green seemed to meet, and formed a clear dark yellow--a colour innocuous to Kuipter's aura. Within the core, the silhouette of a figure could be seen in its center, appearing to be drawing energy from the core around it. It was Kuipter. Kuipter himself seemed to glow the colour of a candy red, like blood. The core around him pulsed and faded away, dissipated its energy into him, and as his figure was revealed, and he appeared to be restored from before. As he absorbed the energy, his dark yellow aura was released around him in a sphere of energy that surrounded him. And then, Kuipter began to change. Parts of Kuipter's body seemed to grow and form out from his inner body, and, along with his aura, a larger body was formed; there now stood a being of yellow light, with Kuipter at its core, with a large circle of clear auric energy as the eye of its head, two arms, and a torso. Along the surface of the body, in certain areas, there streamed currents of energy of dark red and dark green colours, traversing across it like blood would travel through ones system. Once again, the mechanical voice that Zachary and Revelian had heard earlier began to speak out, its source now identified as coming from Kuipter. " " Kuipter's loud, mechanical, maniacal laughter seem to fill every crevice of the surrounding area, inviting a chill into every being that could hear it. " " Zachary and Revelian gawked at the enormous Kuipter-like being of energy that towered over them. " " Kuipter's chilling laughter once again filled the room. However, now, the two there did not let the chill cause them hesitance. Revelian quickly drew his Muramasa, and entered a fighting position. Zachary did the same, holding his heirloom blade. The two looked at one another for a moment, not having expected one another to act so quickly. But then, they both realized the spirit in one another. "... Come on, Rev. We'll stop this freak one last time. Together!" Zachary smiled at his companion. "Right, Zach. Let's do this!" Revelian smiled under his mask, and smiled with his eye. A cyan light began to emanate a brilliant light Revelian and Zachary, as the power of Kaiser then was ignited through them. Category:Blog posts